Arya's Dark Side
by LonelyHollow117
Summary: Arya has a secret that she can't allow anyone to know but Eragon is getting closer to finding it out. What will she do if he finds out about her darkest side? Kinda bad at summaries so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I just got this idea in my head and wanted to see where it goes so hear it is.

Chapter 1

Arya always had this dark side to her but she never let anyone see it. She was always afraid that someone would find out about her secret and tell so she kept it hidden well. She had the urge to kill sometimes and she wished she could just give in and submit to it but she had to keep her other side a secret. If people found out about it then they would call her an abomination and shun her. When she met Eragon for the first time in her mind she knew who he was but still attacked him anyway so she could drive away the urge to rip something apart. The more time she spent with him the harder it became to resist the bloodlust. It was weird to her that he brought that feeling out of her and what was stranger is that it was directed to him not anyone else. When she learned that he was in love with her she knew that it was bad. If she got into a relationship with him then it would risk her secret and possibly the life of Eragon. At the night of the Blood-Oath Celebration when Eragon confessed his love she turned him down and stormed off. The magic had a affect on her already and when she was near Eragon the bloodlust was almost uncontrollable. She pictured killing everybody near her and saving Eragon for last so she could torture him until her hearts content. But she held her ground and did nothing of the sort. When she left her home in the forest and rejoined the Varden her urge to kill lessened quite a bit. It wasn't this overwhelming feeling to kill anymore it was just a slight nagging in the back of her mind. That didn't last long because when Eragon returned the feeling intensified once again. The battle at the Burning Plains quenched her thirst for blood immensely but Eragon brought it back all too soon. After a rather infuriating meeting with Nasuada and the generals she walked back to her tent. The sky was almost completely dark but on the horizon you could still see the last rays of sunlight fading away. Arya was just about to enter her tent but Eragon called her name and she turned around.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to spar with me tomorrow?"

Arya was delighted to spar. She hadn't had a decent opponent in forever. "I would love to spar with you. I shall come and get you in the morning."

He nodded his head with a smile on his face obviously pleased at her answer and walked away to his tent which wasn't that far from her own. Arya ducked inside of her own tent and stripped down and put on a tight shirt and shorts to sleep in. She laid down on her cot and stared at the ceiling of her tent, too excited to fall asleep due to the fact that she was going to relieve herself of the feeling the need to kill something. Arya finally fell asleep an hour after she laid down and dreamed of killing everything in her path leaving a trail of dead bodies.

Arya awoke the next day an hour or two before the sun would rise and stretched out her limbs on her bed similar to how a cat would. She walked over to her water basin that she had and splashed her face with water to wake her self up fully. She decided to pay Eragon an early visit and see how his reaction would be if she showed up in her attire. She cast a spell of invisibility and slipped out of her tent. She knew that almost nobody would be up at this time but she did it just in case. As she neared Eragon's tent she released the magic and snuck inside. He was sleeping as she expected so she stood there and got prepared for what she was about to do. She cast a spell to ward off any listeners. She walked over to him and carefully leaned close to his ear. She shouted "Eragon!"

He jumped up and pulled a dagger in a ready position to ward off any danger. Arya couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and laughed so hard she started to cry. She said "Y…your f…face was so… funny!" Arya got over her laughing fit and looked up at Eragon and almost started to laugh again. He was confused and disoriented so bad it took him a couple of minutes to fully grasp the situation.

"Arya what are you doing here?"

She answered with mirth in her voice "I was just coming here to wake you up so we could spar."

Eragon looked at her and she saw his eyes travel down her body. He was blushing deeply by the time his eyes met hers again. He was staring at her with his mouth hanging open like a fish. She smiled and said "What? Is there something wrong?"

"N…no n…nothing is wrong."

Arya couldn't keep from smiling at his reaction. He was completely dumbfounded at what she was wearing. She walked towards him while swaying her hips seductively. She watched as his eyes followed her hips and she stopped in front of him. She lowered her head next to his ear and said "Are you just going to sit there or are we going to go spar?" She stood back up and walked out of the tent leaving Eragon sitting on his cot dazed.

AN: So how did you like it? Was it good? Was it terrible? Review so I can know!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys I just wanted to thank anyone who reviewed so far. It makes me so happy when ever someone does and it encourages me to continue writing. There is a little bit of M rated content I guess towards the end. So you have been warned! Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 2

Arya walked out into a clearing with Eragon trailing slightly behind, no doubt staring at her from behind. She had her sword at her hip and Eragon had Brisingr on his. Arya stopped in the center of the clearing and turned around to face Eragon. She wordlessly drew her sword and blocked it with magic. Eragon did the same and they stared into each others eyes, deep emerald green meeting a dark chocolate brown. She quickly surveyed her surroundings making sure that there was nothing Eragon could use against her and get the advantage. She wasn't sure how this duel was going to play out. She hadn't spared against him since before his transformation at the Blood-Oath Celebration so she had to be cautious. She was confident in her abilities but you never want to underestimate your opponent, it could be your demise. After her survey of their sparring ground she decided to be the one to start the match. She dashed forward and slashed at Eragon's side with amazing speed. He blocked the slash with ease and jumped back as she sent her sword to hit his leg. She immediately lunged at Eragon giving him no time to recover. She aimed her blade at his heart but he swatted it away with his. She was aware that he was playing on the defense so he could wait for her to make a mistake and to study her fighting style more closely. As the battle wore on her darker side started to come out. Her swings were getting more ferocious and she was putting more force into her swings than usual. She could see the fear in Eragon's eyes as he knew that he was going to be beaten soon if the battle continued any longer. Arya used a complicated set of moves and had perfect timing with all of them. Eragon was barely blocking the slashes in time. The last one of her swings he was unable to block and she hit him with full force on his side. She could hear the crack of his bones as the blade smashed into his ribs. Eragon cried out in pain and dropped his sword to clutch his shattered ribs. Arya was about to strike again but she stopped herself as she realized what she had done. She quickly dropped her sword and rushed to his side to heal him.

"Lift up your shirt so I can see the damage." Eragon complied silently and lifted up his shirt slowly to not cause as much pain. Arya grimaced as she saw what she had done. Eragon's whole side was red with gray and purple splotches every where. He was bleeding where she had hit him with the blade directly because of the sheer force of the impact. Blood was running down his side profusely and there was a small puddle next to him. She froze at the site of the blood. She felt the urge to kill heighten to an unbearable level. She had to do something fast because she could feel her resistance to defy the need to kill lessen with every passing second. Eragon called her name and she jumped in response.

"Arya what's wrong?" She looked at him in the eye and she felt she could see all his emotions just by doing that. He had pain in his eyes as well as confusion too. He took ragged breaths because he couldn't breathe properly without causing severe pain. Arya shook her head.

"N…nothings wrong." Her voice was shaky and she could tell that Eragon didn't believe a word she said. Arya was on the verge of loosing control and just one gentle push is all it would take to send her spiraling into a killing rampage. Arya then did the only thing she could think of. She ran. She had to get away or else she would do something she would do some thing she would regret. Arya knew that Eragon was in no condition to follow her but he would heal himself and chase after her soon. If the desire to kill didn't subside by the time he found her than they would both be in danger. Arya ran as fast as she could. Everything was a blur to her, the trees past by her at an alarming speed but she didn't care, she just had to get away from Eragon.

Arya finally collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion and laid down with her arms and legs sprawled out away from her body. She felt the cool breeze as the wind passed over her, calming her excited nerves. She watched the tops of the trees sway above her. The forest always seemed to calm her. It reminded her of when she was young and still living in Elmsmera with her mother and father. Back then she didn't have the need to kill everything. When her father was killed by Morzan was when it had started to begin. It would not be much of a problem but then she got older the urge intensified more and more.

The sun was about a finger above the horizon which made the sky glow in the morning light. Arya felt the effects of her match with Eragon and running to her limit hit her with full force. Her eyes felt extremely heavy and the grass beneath her felt as soft as one of the beds in Elmsmera. She let the warm arms of sleep embrace her and faded into her dreams.

Arya snapped her eyes open as she felt someone shake her and call out her name. Her eyes met the brown eyes she knew all to well. Eragon was looking at her with concern written on his face. He looked like he had just run at a full sprint non-stop for hours on end. His body was covered in sweat and it made him gleam in the sunlight.

"Are you alright? You looked exhausted."

Arya responded with a smile on her face. "You don't look so good yourself either."

"Well I was out here for almost two hours looking for you after you left me bleeding in the clearing we spared at." Arya was surprised at his response. His voice was laced with anger and all of it was directed at her. She could understand though, if he had almost killed her and just ran off without helping her she would be mad at him too.

"Why did you run off like that anyway? As soon as you saw my blood you froze and your face turned pale." Arya knew that she had to tell him something but she didn't know what. She racked her brain with all of the lies she could come up with but none of them would even be close to being believable. She got up and said "I don't know what came over me but I had to get away from you." She could see that he wasn't convinced but he didn't press her for anymore answers. She was glad that he did because she wasn't sure she could keep lying to him any longer. She thought for a second that maybe she could tell him but disregarded it almost as soon as the thought came to her. She spoke next.

"I think that we should head back to the Varden now. People will surely ask questions if we are gone to long." Eragon nodded his head and followed her as she started the trek back to the camp. The Varden is going to make a move on Feinster soon and they would be going to start marching there in the next few days.

Arya and Eragon walked into the camp without much notice because it was still relatively early. Arya had nothing important that she had to do so she told Eragon that she was going back to her tent. Arya walked into her tent and grabbed a spare change of cloths to wear because she decided to take a bath in the river close by to wash off all of the grime she had accumulated. Once she got far enough from the camp then she headed for the river. She started to look for a good spot in the river and she spotted someone in the river. They were relaxing in the water with their eyes closed oblivious to their surroundings. Arya was about to turn around when she recognized who it was. Arya thought to herself "_I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to relax_." Arya suddenly got a idea in her head and decided that she was going to scare Eragon again. After all she didn't get to have much fun and she valued the little times when she could.

Arya hid her cloths behind a close tree and silently crept up behind Eragon. She was so concentrated on her task that she tripped over a rock and fell into the river. When she resurfaced from the water she was face to face with Eragon. He had a shocked expression on his face that made her want to laugh.

"Arya? What were you doing?"

"Well, I was planning on scaring you but I accidently tripped and fell into the river."

"May I ask why you were going to do that?"

"I wanted to have some fun." She said with a smile on her face. "I was actually looking for a good spot to wash off in the river. Now that I have found one I can continue what I was planning."

Arya pulled off her shorts and everything lower from underneath the water and threw them on the ground next to the river. She removed her shirt next and threw that in the same place as her other cloths. She looked at Eragon and he was frozen still.

"A…Arya wh-." Arya placed a finger on his lips to silence him and leaned forward. Arya had no idea what she was doing; her body seemed to move on its own accord. Arya slowly closed her eyes as she neared Eragon and he did the same. Arya and Eragon's lips met softly at first but then it escalated as Arya deepened the kiss by pressing their bodies together and wrapping her arms around Eragon's neck. Eragon responded by wrapping his arms around her back and pulling them closer to each other eliminating any distance between them. Arya moaned as her chest was pressed up against his. Her mind was a haze; there weren't any coherent thoughts in her mind. Only the always present urge for blood and pleasure. Arya hands moved on their own as she raked them down Eragon's back. Arya and Eragon pulled away at the same time. They both opened their eyes and stared at each other. Arya felt the bloodlust grow stronger. It was rapidly rising and she had to do something to release it. She then moved forward and captured Eragon's lips again. She bit his lip hard and again drew blood. She could taste the blood and it was intoxicating. Arya had never taken a liking to blood. It would always leave a bitter taste in her mouth and make her feel uneasy. But for some strange reason Eragon's tasted exhilarating. She pushed her tongue into Eragon's mouth and dueled with his tongue in a fiery passion.

Eragon then surprised her by picking her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her head was resting on his shoulder so she leaned into his neck and once again bit him. He yelped and pulled her head away from his neck to look at her. Arya had a trickle of Eragon's blood on her lip so she licked it up. Eragon gave her a questioning look.

"What? You taste good. It didn't hurt that bad did it?"

He replied "No but I was just taken by surprised at what you did."

She smiled and said "I will try and not surprise you but I won't make any promises. Your face is too funny when you get scared."

"As much as I would like to continue this I think that we should get back. They are probably searching for us as we speak."

Arya let out a sigh and agreed regretfully. Her urge for blood died down since their little scene. Arya thought "_Maybe Eragon is the solution for keeping this secret safe after all_." They put on their cloths after they dried them using magic and once again set off to rejoin the Varden again.

AN: So how did I do? Please review or PM me if you want to. I need all the help I can get right now. Thanks for reading this epic story (not really epic) and I hope that it will continue to grow.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, This chapter has a lemon in it! Yeah! It is my first time doing one so tell me how it is. If you don't like lemons sorry. To all of the people who review, thank you for the support! It means a lot to me. If you find something wrong don't hesitate to tell me and I will try to fix it the best I can.

Chapter 3

The Battle of Feinster was a win for the Varden but a loss for her. That is when she found out about Oromis's death from Eragon after they had defeated the shade Varaug. As soon as Eragon told her she started to cry and latched herself onto him like her life depended on him. She and Eragon got closer then ever since Feinster. She would often spend all of her free time with Eragon by going on walks or sparing. She enjoyed the spars the most of course. It gave her a challenge and a way to release her darker side. The sparing matches were slowly not becoming enough though, the effects were waning as she found herself thirsty for blood more often. She knew the only way to quell her thirst was Eragon. She would have to find a way that will not arouse suspicion or else Eragon might find out. They were going to leave for Oromis's funeral at the end of the week and she didn't think she could hold on till they got to Elmsmera.

It was the darkest part of the night when no one was awake that she decided to pay Eragon a visit. She stuck to the shadows to hide herself from anyone who might be awake. The moon was at its highest in the sky and brought a pale sheen to everything. She arrived at Eragon's tent a few minutes later and slipped in silently. She warded of listeners like before and walked over to him. He was lying on his cot without a shirt on and his breathing was slow and even. Arya was staring at his muscular body with hungry eyes. She liked how he wasn't overly built but he had more than most elves.

Arya climbed onto the cot, careful not to touch him so he wouldn't wake. Arya was on her hands and knees above Eragon. She slowly lowered her lips right above his and whispered "Eragon."

His eyes flashed open instantly and met hers. Arya loved the rich color of his dark brown eyes. They would mesmerize her each time she would stare into them. Arya eliminated the small distance that they had left and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss with eagerness and his hands traveled up her arms to her neck. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Arya bit his lip, rather harshly, asking silently for him to open his mouth. He opened his mouth and their tongues dueled with each other for dominance. Surprisingly she won the duel and searched Eragon's moist cavern with her tongue. Eragon sat up which forced Arya to sit in his lap but they never separated their kiss. Arya abruptly ended the kiss by pulling back but attacked his neck instead. Eragon let out a ragged breath as she bit into his neck drawing blood. Arya savored the warm elixir as it went down her throat. She pulled back and looked at Eragon, his eyes were wide with surprise and they were a darker shade of brown now. She pulled him into another kiss desperately trying to taste his lips again. She let her hands wonder on their own, sliding up and down his toned stomach and chest. He quickly threw off her shirt and gazed at her body. Arya couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He was staring at her chest in amazement. She pulled him into another kiss, letting their bare skin rub against each other. She let out a moan as their heated skin touched. Arya put her hands on his neck to pull him closer but pulled back as she felt warm blood on her hand. She looked at where she had bitten him and it was leaking blood down his neck onto his chest. She was a little shocked that she made him bleed this much. She quickly licked the blood away on his neck, causing him to shiver in response. This time Eragon trailed kisses along her jaw and neck. Arya yelped in surprise as he bit her neck. She quickly pulled back and saw that he had a mischievous smile on his face. Arya smirked at his antics and continued their heated assault on each others body. Arya pushed him on his back and started undoing his breaches. She was fumbling with it a little in anticipation for what was about to happen. Eragon arched his back a little to help her pull off his clothing. He then worked her tight, leather leggings off of her slender legs. Eragon was gaping at her naked body, desire swirling in his eyes much like hers. She positioned herself over his member and slowly began descending onto it. She whimpered as it slid all the way inside her. Arya rotated and grinded her hips to get used to him and then started to move up and down on his hardened shaft. Arya could tell that he was using all of his self control not to take this into his own hands. She teased him by lowering herself slowly onto him each time and biting his neck repeatedly. Finally he broke and flipped her onto her back. She stared into his eyes and he stared back. He started with a slow rhythm at first and then he gradually picked up the pace. The pleasure was racking her body in waves, sending her closer and closer to her limit. Soon she started to meet his thrusts by bucking her hips to meet his. He bent down and their lips met again with their tongues dancing together. She moaned as he pounded into her harder and faster than before. She was nearing her limit and she could tell that he was almost there too. He slightly faltered in his rhythm and she quickly took advantage of it and flipped him over on his back again.

Arya was on the verge of insanity from the pleasure when they both climaxed at the same time. Arya collapsed on top of him right after they both reached their limit together. Their breaths came in ragged gasps from their love making. Once Arya caught her breath she said "I didn't know you were so good at making love." He blushed from her praise and she kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled away and rested her head on his chest, letting sleep engulf her in its warm embrace being satisfied both needs in one night.

AN:Sorry for such a short chapter. I try to always make the next chapter longer or equal but I obviously didn't do that here. Thanks for reading and review! It helps to know what you think of my story! Till next time, Eragonfan117.


End file.
